Baker Street Bromance More Like Romance
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Sherlock and John have been raising Rosie, together. But now, Greg and Mycroft have a bet, Sherlock is oddly talented in playing the toy piano, and John is getting absolutely confused over what his feelings are for his other half of the Baker Streets Boys. But the question is, can their bromance really turn into romance?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of weeks since Sherlock and John had been raising Rosie; together. They had a mutual agreement of being her father's and anybody could argue if they were a couple. John, of course, would continue to claim he wasn't gay. Greg and Mycroft had a bet and every time they visited the Baker Street Boys, if they caught them in some sort of intimate moment, Mycroft would slip a 20 into Greg's pocket. For example, Greg had found a particular murder case and needed to tell Sherlock after getting a lot of text messages from him complaining he was bored. But that wasn't what he saw when he opened the door to 221B Baker Street. John was holding Rosie by her arms and was having her walk towards Sherlock who was smiling and cooing at her. Greg nearly dropped his coffee in awe as she grinned at Sherlock and fell into his arms. Then, oh but then, Sherlock LAUGHED. He. Laughed. John was grinning at the two of them and the three all shared a hug as if they were a family.

Greg decided that was the time to make his appearance known.

Clearing his throat he said. "Well isn't this a sight."

John and Sherlock looked up and even little Rosie looked at him and began to cry. Sherlock' face contorted into anger and annoyance.

"Are you serious? You should've knocked on the door and not have affected Rosie's concentration." Sherlock growled.

Greg raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh my apologies I should've known she would be awake." Sarcasm dripping out of his comment.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to speak softly to John. "Why don't you go put her down and I'll rock her to sleep? Rosie, daddy will be there in a moment alright?"

Rosie sniffled and gurgled at him as John chuckled and nodded at Greg before going to put her down.

Sherlock turned stiffly on his feet towards the fellow police officer. "What do you want."

"I have a murder case and-"

"Not interested." Sherlock said as he fell down on his chair and picked up a newspaper. "It's probably boring and most likely the wife was the one who hid the children and threw the husband's body into the river. So go away, I have to make sure Rosie gets her sleep or John will have my head."

Greg opened his mouth and shut it before narrowing his eyes. "For god's sake Sherlock what the bloody hell has happened to you?"

At first Sherlock was silent but he turned his steely eyes towards Greg. "Emotion."

That was just one of Greg's examples of how he knew deep down John and Sherlock had a relationship that wasn't just 'best friend' material... but he wasn't complaining cause he got $60 that week. Sure, they would act as they normally would around colleagues and during cases but as soon as they felt nobody looked there would be secret smiles and comments about Rosie.

Today, Rosie had to go to daycare because of the fact Mrs. Hudson needed to visit her sick friend and thus couldn't go and take care of Rosie as John and Sherlock went to solve a case. The two sat in the cab, Rosie on both of their laps because they sat close together. Getting out, Sherlock carefully lifted Rosie and carried her over to the door of the daycare where Susan Hopkins was smiling at them. She had curly brunette hair, blue gray eyes, and had freckles across her nose. The two Baker Street Boys entered the building and saw other mother's dropping their children off. Several of them stared either because they thought they were a gay couple or they recognized Sherlock.

"So how may I help you boys?" Susan asked with a grin.

Sherlock didn't return the grin. "Yes we need for the daycare to look after Rosie while we go and solve a murder where a woman, I think, was brutally-"

"Sherlock." John warned.

Sherlock looked over and saw John with the look of 'say one more thing and I will personally make you a murder victim.' "Sorry my apologies. This is Rosie Watson."

Susan nodded, slightly disturbed. "And the parents names please."

"Sherlock and John Watson." Sherlock responded instantly.

John looked at him with a look of confusion, admiration, and a tad of annoyance. Susan didn't seem bothered and instead took Rosie out of her arms.

"Perfect! Just so you know the daycare closes at 4 so please be here to pick her up." Susan said as she nodded at the men and left the room.

Sherlock and John turned to each other and gave small smiles before leaving the daycare, oblivious to the stares of the other mother's, all sharing knowing looks. Sherlock and John left the daycare in a hurry and gave the address to the cab driver. The two boys arrived at the scene and looked down at the woman. It was a young girl, 22 by the looks of her crinkles around her eyes with pale skin, ginger hair and green eyes. John scrunched his face up in pure sadness as Sherlock just walked cautiously around the sight.

"Poor kid." Greg whispered as he appeared next to John who looked like he would throw up.

"Oh my god I know her." John gasped as he knelt down and examined her face.

Sherlock frowned at John. "How did you know her?"

John frowned and looked at Sherlock. "Remember when we went out to dinner, just the two of us, and Mrs. Hudson was out playing poker so we had to find somebody really fast to watch over Rosie?"

Sherlock nodded along. "Yes I do recall because you got so drunk off that red wine you kept begging me to kis-"

"KILL." John shouted, scaring Greg and Mycroft who had appeared at the scene. "Kill, yes when I was begging you to kill that woman who kept shouting in the restaurant."

Sherlock frowned. "Well you were trying to kill me with your mout-"

"MOUNTAIN- you know whatever shut up Sherlock." John groaned as he saw Mycroft slowly hand Greg a $20 bill. "The point is that Sherlock and I hired this woman to be our babysitter. Her name is Kat Grinly. When we dropped Rosie off she seemed concerned about having a child at her apartment and was incredibly nervous but I was too worried about the reservations I didn't pay attention to it." John said as he stared at her face. "When we picked Rosie up we noticed that Kat was nervously biting her nails and all the lights were on in her house and she was startled when the we rang the doorbell. Sherlock started to deduce her and scared the poor woman even more and I politely grabbed Sherlock and Rosie and left."

Sherlock turned accusingly towards John with a look of disbelief. "Politely? You nearly ripped my ear off pulling me out of the woman's home. All I said was I thought she had a stalker due to her closed blinds, triple locked doors, and opened rooms to get up and down the stairs quickly. She clearly was in a state of distress. No wonder she was found dead."

John elbowed Sherlock in the ribs and shook his head. "Point is this is incredibly worrying... Oh God Rosie could've been there when it happened. Alright we will take some DNA samples, photos, anything else. This case has to be found. For some reason I find it too worrying due to the fact that Rosie was just with a woman who was murdered."

Greg just shrugged and nodded. "Well yeah that's why we called you and Sherlock, or were we interrupting you two having a romantic interaction?"

John's face turned red as Sherlock just shrugged. "Well we are apparently married, or so says the daycare John and I dropped Rosie off at. Speaking of, John we have parent time on Thursday so don't make plans."

"I had a date-"

"Cancel it, I'm not going to sing nursery rhymes to a bunch of dumb, small children without you." Sherlock said with distaste.

Mycroft frowned and gave Greg another $20. "Can you two knock it off for at least until you get home so I don't continue giving out my money as if Greg is a stripper?"

Greg blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "Um anyways, we asked some witnesses or friends of hers and they admit she would always ask people to walk her home after working her shift from the daycare-"

"Wait." John spoke up. "She works at the daycare too?"

Greg nodded and looked down at her. "What I don't understand is how she was poisoned. There are no needle marks on her skin, no residue of a pill, we checked for both tablet form and liquid."

Sherlock picked up the cold woman's hand and looked at her fingers. Pink was visible under her fingernails and under the skin of her finger. He scanned her body and entered his mind palace, looking at possible ways of dying. There was glass around her body from crashing through her window but that was on the bottom floor so she would not have died from that. The glass was cleaned but fragile so if she had passed out and died, her body weight alone would've crushed the window to pieces, not the glass so she must've been poisoned before. Sherlock quickly jumped up and grabbed John's arm as they headed to the entrance of her home. The first thing Sherlock saw was that there wasn't much struggle. The doorknob was turned in a rush as though she was fearful walking home from walk alone(there were no footprints in her garage that would say another person was there) but when him and John had opened the door to let themselves in, it reset the door therefore throwing off any source of security the woman planned. Sherlock slowly crept in and examined the scene. The window was just across the room where she fell out. Quickly moving, he ran to the window and examined the outer layer of the window:

Cleaned

Cleaned

Cleaned

Dirty.

Aha. Sherlock smirked to himself as John, Greg, and Mycroft shared a confused look.

Turning swiftly, Sherlock and pointed at the three of them.

"Your murderer is a parent at the daycare. The woman was unhappy about the care her child received from this particular care giver and she lashed out by dropping off a toy that was laced with a poison I'm not sure which one have Anderson find it, maybe if we're lucky he will get infected because of his low IQ. Point of the matter is you must interrogate every parent there and make sure no child goes to it." Sherlock said as he slowly grabbed John's arm and looped it with him. "Now if you don't mind us, we have to save our daughter from a possible murderer."

"Wait what?!" John shrieked and completely ran, dragging Sherlock with him. They didn't see Mycroft frown and give another $20 to Greg.

"Wait hold on, you KNEW it was the daycare we dropped Rosie off at? And you didn't think that, oh, I don't know, maybe it isn't a goOD FUCKING IDEA TO PUT HER WHERE THERES A POISON SCARE?" John screamed at Sherlock who was calmly sitting in his chair.

"John lower your voice or you're gonna wake up Rosie." Sherlock said taking a sip of tea that Mrs. Hudson brought up.

John arched his eyebrows in a bitchy matter and laughed bitterly. "Are.. are you, joking right now? Do you honestly think right now is appropriate for that? Our- Rosie could've been killed or poisoned!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked calmly over to John. "John, listen to me, the poison isn't meant to harm the children but only the caregivers. The child takes the poison after playing with the toys at the daycare because the murderer laced it with it since all kids play with the toys with their mouths and hand and then gives it to the parents. This virus was specifically motified in order to not harm any of the children so our murderer has a soft spot. He's just trying to destroy any parents. The murderer obviously wants to own these children and raise them like soldiers. It's the worst kind to be completely honest cause these kids are so stupid and small they can't do anything but that's my opinion... no offense Rosie."

Rosie gurgled at him and John scowled. "Whatever. Listen we have the sing along today and you're going as punishment for putting her in harms way."

Sherlock just shrugged and put a jacket on. "It wasn't my fault John, if we didn't drop her off she would see a woman dead and you wouldn't want that would you?"

John seemed to have an internal fight with himself but gave up as he picked up Rosie. "Just, we will discuss the case when we get home but for now we are going to sing some nursery songs with Rosie."

Sherlock sniffed in disdain and went down the stairs bumping into mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson looked at the three with a knowing smile. "Well aren't you all a sight for sore eyes! Where are you off to now?"

"Singing, apparently." Sherlock said with a sour look. "I don't know why we can't teach them the violin."

John rolled his eyes and secured Rosie on his hip. "Oh yes Sherlock, of COURSE, kids at Rosie's age should for sure be okay to play violin!"

"Thank you John for agreeing." Sherlock said with a smile and left the apartment with a glaring John following him and a smirking Mrs. Hudson watching the boys bicker.

They got to the sing along and John felt out of place. He watched as only mothers entered the buildings with their children.

"Sherlock are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure just keep walking." Sherlock said as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter.

John frowned and snuggled Rosie more against his shoulder as he held onto the baby bag with the other hand. They entered and saw possibly 24 other mothers all talking amongst each other. They of course stated slightly at the two men as they sat as far away as they could.

"Sherlock hold Rosie for a minute?" John said as he started to get the baby bag situated.

Sherlock huffed and picked her up, immediately smiling and tickling her stomach. John was in the middle of fixing Rosie's bottle when a woman cleared her throat. Looking up, John locked eyes and oddly recognized her but didn't say anything as he stood up and shook her head.

"Hello I'm Kate Winsley, head of the parent sing along!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's not 'parent' sing along cause it was originally mommy sing along but once a male couple comes in you changed it to parent. I applaud your effort though."

The woman opens her mouth and shuts it as John groans out loud and forces a smile. "Hi Kate I'm John and this is Sherlock. This little angel here is our Rosie."

Kate smiled uneasily and shook Rosie's hand. "Well we are pleased to have you here! You can go and talk with the other parents and we will start the activities soon!"

John smiled at her in thanks and looked at Sherlock. "You, sir, need to calm down."

Sherlock in response just huffed and followed John to another mother who was busy play fighting with her son. "Hello ma'am."

The woman looked up between the two of them with a confused smile. "Oh hello! You're the Baker Street Boys correct? That's what you're called these days at least. I'm Joan! This is little Markus, he's a sweetheart!"

John smiled. "He's a cutie! I'm John and this is Sherlock as you know."

Joan laughed. "That's great! Everybody always knew the two of you were a couple! And now even raising a daughter, you two moved fast didn't ya?"

John blushed slightly and looked at Sherlock who was busy throwing Rosie in the air and catching her with a small smile.

John turned back to Joan and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, we aren't.. um we aren't really together together but we are together and, uh, we-we are just raising Rosie platonically."

Joan just stared at him before bursting into laughter. "Oh John Holmes you are a funny man indeed! Ha! Oh well best to you and your husband! As well as little Rosie too!"

John sighed in defeat and just smiled awkwardly. "Yes thank you."

The activities started pretty fast and the next step was team building activities between different parents. Since sherlock and John came together, they automatically were partners.

"Okay ladies, and men, our next activity is piano play!" Joan said clapping her hands and jumping.

Sherlock scrunched his face up and leaned to John. "I'm pretty sure she's a murderer."

"That's called being overly happy, Sherlock." John whispered back.

Joan passed around the piano and Sherlock took extra time grabbing the toy piano from her hands in order to deduce her. Luckily, John took the toy from both of them earning a scowl from Sherlock. The mothers were letting the kids bang annoyingly against the piano which made Sherlock twitch with a tad bit of anger as John and Sherlock took turns playing the piano for Rosie because she had no interest in doing it herself.

"Come on Rosie isn't this fun?" John said as he tapped along the piano.

Rosie just stared at him with a seemingly annoyed glance and surprisingly enough, Sherlock wore the exact same expression.

"John let me try." Sherlock said, making grabby hands at the piano until John rolled his eyes and handed it over. "This, my dear Rosie, is how you REALLY play piano."

Suddenly Sherlock was holding two sticks in his hands and was releasing a very high pitched version of Mozart. The other mothers stopped their children and stared in amazement as Sherlock rhythmically tapped against the piano keys. John's mouth fell down halfway through and he stared at Sherlock's expression and the movement of his fingers. As he continued playing, John's mind wandered into something more... deep. He watched his hands go in beat with the keys, how his knuckles were clenched around the stick and showed his veins against the skin, how his long fingers gracefully moved against the piano. Traveling his eyes up, he looked at Sherlock's face. His lips were in a pout of concentration, eyebrows burrowed down in a state of amusement and play, and when John looked at his eyes in wonderment, Sherlock's flew to his and they held contact for what seemed like hours but it was merely seconds. Suddenly there was no calming music in the background but rather of applause and Sherlock's steely gaze locked onto John's glazed one.

"Well well well! That was absolutely incredible! Everybody let's give a loud applause for the Holmes family!" Joan said happily.

John finally broke Sherlock's gaze and smiled at everyone. Little did anybody know, that in John's head there was a constant band of the word 'shit' circling around his head, as his emotions for Sherlock escalated.

To be continued :0

I'll be posting another chapter shortly don't you worry! But please leave some comments, likes, follows, anything really cause I love writing fan fiction and haven't done it in a while and now I realize how FUN it is! Muahahaha! Anyways gotta go :P


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the apartment, John was wheezing with laughter as Sherlock chuckled deeply.

"D-did you see that woHAHAmans face?! Oh that was brilliant!" John howled.

Sherlock laughed as John had tears down his face. "John, stop! I need to breathe."

John giggled as he sat down with Rosie still in his baby carrier. "Oh wow. Just when you started playing that piano... it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant! You made a toy for babies sound magnificent and I'm pretty half the mothers were a tad pissed that Rosie wasn't playing."

Sherlock smiled softly and sat across from John in there chairs. "Yes I recall it when our eyes met up with each other."

John's laugh faded slightly. "Yeah... uh sorry about that I didn't mean to draw too much attention."

Sherlock cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Aren't husbands supposed to share intimate moments such as those to make their daughter more lovable?"

John rubbed his forehead. He can't admit that he is growing attracted to Sherlock because that would just end terribly for both their friendship and work business. He couldn't afford that, even if it would cause more pain to him.

"Well Sherlock we aren't actually, you know, husbands. I... I just want to make that clear to you." John said with slight hesitation.

Sherlock's eyes lowered a little and his shoulders seemed more sagged. "Yes, yes of course. Well, we have a busy day tomorrow and, uh, I believe we should get some rest."

John felt a sharp pain in his chest at that but just nodded solemnly. "Yes you're right."

Suddenly, the two of them stood up at the same time, their chests touching and faces close together. John could feel Sherlock's heart beat against his chest and his warm breath against his cheek. He slowly raised a hand, and pushed back a strand of hair out of Sherlock's face. Sherlock blinked in surprise at that but remained still as his eyes traveled to John's lips.

"We... we should really be going to bed." John said suddenly but still didn't move, neither did Sherlock.

"Yes you're correct..." Sherlock said as he went quiet.

The two didn't realize they were getting closer until Rosie began to cry. Jumping away from each other, John's face burned in a strong blush. Picking Rosie up, he nearly fled the room. She had to be fed to he picked up the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair, lost in thought. They almost kissed... kissed for christ's sake! John shook his head and kissed the top of Rosie's head. That can't happen again, or he wouldn't be able to either control himself or lash out. He listened intently as Sherlock's feet padded past the room and into his own. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he continued to feed Rosie, as his eyes began to close.

The next morning, John woke up in his bed, the blankets tucked around him. He slowly lifted himself up and yawned. John walked out of his room and into Rosie's and what he saw made his heart thump. There was Sherlock in the rocking chair, fast asleep with Rosie in the same position as him, going up and down rhythmically with Sherlock's breathing. He's a good dad, thought John as he grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them. Smiling to himself at his wild emotions, he went into the kitchen and began cooking. Yes he never does that but he was in a good mood. Walking in to see Sherlock and Rosie together just... really brightened things. John froze as he cooked the eggs and bacon. Did... was... was he just THAT sappy about Sherlock of all people? The sizzling alerted him that he was daydreaming and he quickly flipped the bacon and put in the bread for toast. However when he turned around again, Sherlock was in front of him. Gasping, John put his arms behind him to steady himself on the counter. Sherlock was really close and had eyes watching his every move.

"Uh, good morning?" John said weakly.

"Good morning." Sherlock said evenly.

His hand went behind John's body, almost pinning him against the cupboard, earning a nervous gulp from John as he shrunk slightly against the counter. Damnit John, come on! You can't just submit to him like that! John whimpered to himself. But Sherlock wasn't doing anything... sexual to say. For he removed his arm and had a piece of bacon and he smiled, winked, and took a bite of the food and walked away. John blinked in confusion, arousal, and just a tad of anger because his face was as red as a tomato! There was a awkward cough from the doorway and John saw Greg with a blush going to the tips of his ears as he stared at the floor.

"Um, sorry about uh... interrupting... mycroft owes me $60 for walking in on this... uh anyways we found more proof."

John was blushing profusely at Greg's comment but quickly straightened his crooked shirt, letting out a cough. "Okay what proof?"

Greg sighed. "Well to start, there's been another murder."

Sherlock suddenly appeared next to the two of them. "Murder? Where? It's a woman isn't it? 24, worked at the same place as the other woman correct?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Of course you know know, yes, Sherlock that's correct."

"Brilliant, then why are we all still standing here?" Sherlock snapped as he bolted down the stairs earning a middle finger salute from John.

The murder scene was almost predictable. The girl was blonde with green eyes, a tattoo sleeve down her arm. She was found on the street 2 blocks away from the daycare. Her left arm was limply draped across her chest, while the right arm was twisted upright by her head.

"And you said that her heart just... stopped?" John asked as he stood next to Greg.

"Yes, there again was no residue of a pill, liquid poison, or needle marks. Just like the last victim. Do you and Sherlock know her? Did she babysit Rosie too or no?"

John shook his head as he watched Sherlock skirt around the victim's body, his eyebrow burrowed. "I don't get it, no marks whatsoever yet both victims have color in their fingernails. Either something slipped under their nail and into the bloodstream or-" Sherlock suddenly snapped his fingers. "It's airborne..."

Greg frowned. "An airborne poison? Unless it was in a spray bottle and this mystery murderer was going around spraying people, I doubt it was that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course you humans have such a limited imagination when it comes to murders. No, Detective, it wouldn't just be a 'spray bottle.' It can be passed through the mouth either through intimate closeness or even just your breath. Which makes it incredibly easily for parents to be affected. Speaking of, John come here."

John, who had been looking at the body frowned. "Uh, why?"

"I need to test something because we've both been around the children. If Rosie was at the daycare-"

"Still pissed that you brought her there despite a poison scare." John mumbled but was cut off by a strong glare from Sherlock.

"If she was at the daycare, maybe the poison was attached to her and is now on us but we don't realize it. I looked at a witness report who was a friend of this now dead woman and she also had the feeling she was being stalked for the past couple of days and would ask to be walked home. Now tell me, John, the previous woman who was murdered, what did she say and what was common with her dead body?" Sherlock said, now pacing in circles around John.

"Well, uh, they both worked at the daycare? So maybe they both handled the same kid?"

Sherlock froze and snapped his fingers. "Very good but wrong just like always. Both victims had blood still under their fingernails, had the feeling of being stalked, and worked at the daycare. What does that tell us?"

Greg frowned. "It tells us-"

"Shut up Grant." Sherlock snapped, earning a pissed off glare from GREG as he knew Sherlock said his name wrong on purpose. "It tells us the side affects of the poison. Paranoia, fainting which leads to death due to lung collapse of some sort most likely from, hallucinations. So now all we do is go to the daycare and see who else feels that way. Then from there we track down and see what is common with all of these people which will eventually lead to a person that was in contact with either a friend of the victim, coworker, or anything else."

Everyone was silent including John who just stared in silent admiration. Finally Greg cleared his throat.

"Okay now what experiment were you going to do with John?"

Sherlock's eyes brightened and swiftly appeared at John. "Oh just this."

John didn't really know what happened but he did know that he felt two warm, sturdy hands strongly tuck itself on John's rosy cheeks. The next moment was a warm and wet feeling on his lips and with a startling realization he realized it was Sherlock... WAIT.

HOLD ON.

John's eyes widened as he realized Sherlock Holmes was kissing him. Before he could either A. Return the kiss or B. Push him away, Sherlock pulled back and sighed.

"Ok so now we see if I get sick and die! Perfect." Sherlock said cheerfully and flounced off the scene.

Everybody was quiet. The police were staring, the victim was STILL dead, a woman had fainted, and mycroft was angrily pulling out 4 $20 bills to hand to a shocked and most likely confused Greg. John, on the other hand, just stood there staring at the space where Sherlock was a moment ago. What the hell. Slowly turning around he grabbed the notepad and pen from Greg's frozen hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm gonna uh just you know... investigate... yep." John murmured more so to himself as he lifelessly hailed a cab.

He knew Sherlock wouldn't be home, so John grabbed the phone and dialed a number for an Indian restaurant as the two men quite enjoyed that type of food. Yes, at the moment he was ignoring the fact that Sherlock locked lips with a pining John because he just didn't understand what to do, most likely due to a sexuality crisis but who knows these days. He heard Rosie downstairs giggling as Mrs. Hudson entertained her. It was quite funny, actually, because Mrs. Hudson began to demand to have time with Rosie, even if the two men weren't busy. Checking the clock, the time read out 8 p.m. And it was beginning to be odd that Sherlock wasn't home. A half hour later, John was beginning to put the now cold dinners away when Sherlock barged in through the door.

"Sherlock?" John called out hesitantly.

He turned at the mention of his name and eyed the other man. "John?"

John shook his head fondly. "I've waited, let's see, an hour for you to be home? I ordered Indian food but you probably already ate-"

"No." Sherlock rushed but calmed himself down. "I didn't eat."

John felt a warm buzz in the bottom of his stomach at that and fought back a smile. But as he thought about his own lips he thought also about Sherlock. How warm it was, how it felt like a secure blanket and- JOHN. STOP. Standing up quickly, he grabbed the dinners and put them in the stove to warm up. John looked over at Sherlock who was busy hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off.

Jealousy got the better of him and John spoke abruptly. "Who were you with?"

Sherlock turned and his eyes traveled around John's body. "Lestrade."

John cocked an eyebrow. Really. Lestrade? Sherlock doesn't even know the man's name!

"Did you know, he earned $240 in the past week? Absolutely odd how he gets all of it. My guess is he's in some sort of relationship where he gives affection in return for money." Sherlock remarked as he took his socks off, ignoring the growing blush on John's face.

"Yeah... maybe..." John spoke softly.

Sherlock looked up and frowned. "You're not, jealous-"

"No." John said quickly. "Just curious."

Sherlock nodded in consent and sat at the table as John grabbed the dinners and place them down in front of the two boys.

"So any ideas of the murderer?" John said through a mouthful of rice.

Sherlock stabbed a piece of meat and inspected it. "How about we talk about something else okay? Maybe, Rosie for example or possibly how your day has been?"

John froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. "W-what?"

A piece of rice fell off his fork and onto the plate as Sherlock just continued eating. "Okay well if you're going to act like that, I did talk to Joan, the overly happy woman that looks as though she's going to burn down an entire neighborhood? Speaking of I believe she has a dark past and gets set off by easy things and so one day a woman makes fun of her cooking and BOOM! Her so called best friend is now in ruins." Sherlock said with a deep chuckle as he ate another piece of food.

John quickly grabbed a beer and took a large gulp. "Um, please tell me that isn't true."

Sherlock slowly looked up and motioned for John to come closer. Uh oh, here comes the blush. As John moved closer, Sherlock's eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned in and whispered, "I'm joking, John."

John quickly sat back down with a scowl, totally hiding his soft laughter at this playful Sherlock who was now laughing hysterically.

"Y-YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Sherlock laughed.

John looked up and couldn't help it as he started laughing too and it was so alarming to Mrs. Hudson that she thought something happens and ran upstairs to see the two boys looking at each other in pure tears.

Shaking her head and cuddling Rosie to her chest and sighed. "Your father's are something else, aren't they Rosie?"

The next morning, John went out to the daycare and began asking questions. First he had Susan.

"Hi Susan." John called as he entered the building.

Susan turned around and smiled. "John! Hello! How are you?"

John returned the smile. "Well I'm doing ok. You seem pretty ok yourself... even though two of your co-workers were found dead."

Susan's smile faded at that as she cleared her cheerful voice. "Well, of course it's been rough! I was good friends with them since they were such lovely people and it's a shame but we have to move on, ya know? Oh and by the way, tell Mrs. Hudson it worked!"

John frowned. "What worked?"

Susan slowly looked up and John swore he saw a glint in her eye. "Well a week or so ago, she gave me the name of a chemist who I had been looking for and I finally found the person and it turns out they were exactly who I needed! So just give her a hello and thank you, okay John?"

John nodded and smiled as he walked out of the door. When John got back to the apartment, Sherlock was sitting on the sofa, his eyes shut and fingers on his temple.

"Uh sher-"

"Quiet. Thinking." Sherlock warned.

John nodded in understanding but his head was still buzzing from that kiss. Slowly moving to the desk where all the information was on the murders, he gathered them all up as quietly as he could and headed to his bedroom. Once there, he laid down all the papers. The first victim that they ever saw was Kat Grinly.

"Okay, so now we gotta check her background history." John murmured to himself, biting on a pen but his lips were still burning from that kiss and he was just out of it for right now.

"Kat Grinly: arrested for not having a prescription for the drug 'ketamine'" John spoke out loud as he looked and saw several side effects.

Wait. This drug could be formed through a vapor form. Just like Sherlock said, airborne. But the only place that could happen would be at a drug bust. Quickly standing up, he grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. Sherlock's eyes flew open and eyed John as he hurriedly got his stuff altogether.

"John?" Sherlock asked hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

John spun around and pointed. "You. With me. Now."

Sherlock frowned and slowly got his stuff but the look of anger on John's face made Sherlock quickly move. "John what the bloody hell-"

"Ketamine." John spoke. "Do. You. Know. It."

Sherlock froze. "Well, John, I wasn't going to tell you this because you would probably get angry with me-"

"Do. You. Know. It." John repeated this time anger becoming more apparent on his face.

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, yes I do. When I went for an... experiment around a week or 2 ago, I did see Kat at a drug scene. We exchanged different things and she didn't understand how to use Ketamine and... John I may have created that drug so it wouldn't affect kids because Kat worked with children in the daycare and if they breathed in the smoke I made it so powerful that even a breathe in would knock them off their feet. So I changed the chemical sequence of it and made it so it was only airborne through mouth to mouth and so I taught Kat... by smoking Ketamine and giving it to her through, well, the mouth."

John's face had slowly gotten angrier and angrier. "Go. On."

Sherlock swallowed and this was the first time John saw him nervous. "Well, she asked for more. I told her it's a bad idea but she gave me an offer and I took it. I will not go into the offer so do not ask me. But she took a couple of grams from me and went to work. That's all I know."

John was at this point sitting down and had his head in his hands. "You mean to tell me, you went to a fucking drug scene, to get wasted on KETAMINE." John took a deep breath. "And proceeded to give it to a woman who was found dead a day later?"

Sherlock shifted on his feet. "Well, yes but John it wasn't-"

"Stop." John growled.

"John you need to understand-"

"I SAID STOP." John slammed his fist down on the table and looked up. His eyes were glassy and mouth was trembling. "I... trusted you. I have you come and raise Rosie with me... but, oh but then you go... and do drugs EVEN AFTER SEEING HOW IT AFFECTED YOU?!" John screamed the last part. "How dumb can you be, Sherlock? You... Sherlock do you understand that I can arrest you for being a potential criminal in this? Do you understand you can be taken away for the death of two people? No, I really don't think you understand that." John whispered to himself as he looked up, tears starting to form. "To think that I would TRUST you. You realize, Sherlock, you may have killed me. After that kiss? Airborne Sherlock."

Sherlock had listened to John quietly and in the inside he knew he screwed up majorly. It was supposed to be a secret. He was supposed to protect John from knowing so he wouldn't hurt him.

"John we will be okay-"

"We?" John spat and stood up viscously until he was right in front of Sherlock. "There never was a WE, Sherlock. It was me, Rosie and Mary. But Mary is gone, Sherlock. So it's just Rosie and I. You never were part of this family and I'm damn sure you never will be." John growled bitterly as he spun on his heel and ran down the steps out of 221B.

Okay! So authors note really quickly, I did research on Ketamine so ya'll better be grateful that my Internet history now has some... interesting stuff on it. Anyways just to clarify, Sherlock is now a suspect in John's mind because Sherlock was involved in a drug deal with Kat in which he gave her Ketamine. Ketamine, by the way, is a form of anesthetic which can cause hallucination, anxiety, depression, bleeding, swelling, passing out, and other side effects. BY THE WAY, in no way do I condone doing drugs! Plz don't think I'm a secret drug dealer :0

Also thanks so much for the follows, likes, comments! It helps a lot and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! If you want to leave feedback on what you want on the next chapters, plz plz comment down below and I'll put them in! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

"So he yelled at you, and you called me because you were... upset." Mycroft said slowly as Sherlock paced back and forth around the apartment.

"Precisely! I don't know why Mrs. Hudson laughed at me! Oh and John took Rosie so I have no idea where they are or anything because John won't pick up his phone!" Sherlock shouted as he paced faster.

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he quickly wrote down a check for $20 to the one and only Greg Lestrade. "Well, Sherlock, you tend to have no understanding of human emotion and therefore hurt those who have it."

Sherlock continued to pace before looking out the window. "I... mycroft I don't know what I did wrong. I made a drug so people wouldn't get hurt and he didn't let me finish my sentence. He thinks he's gonna die because I kissed him! I genually modified the drug so that the people I care about the most in my life wouldn't get hurt! The drug itself was just to help me."

Mycroft frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even though John hates it when you do drugs? Well Sherlock for one thing you should know that randomly kissing people is not a very good strategy at getting people you want-"

"I don't want him." Sherlock mumbled but Mycroft shot him a glare.

"You can deduce crime scenes but I can deduce that you're lying. You are physically and emotionally attracted to John Watson and the faster you realize that the better."

For once in his life, Sherlock Holmes was silent as he stared at John's chair. "I, I can't be though. You know that I don't do emotion at all. It's a distraction and waste of time!"

Mycroft again rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "But yet you seem to have no problem when you hug, caress, and even kiss John."

"I don't caress." Sherlock snapped. "John is different. He's my-"

"Best friend."

"No stop-"

"Lover."

"Mycroft-"

"Partner."

"MYCROFT STO-"

"How about husband?"

Sherlock whirled around to glare at Mycroft at that last one but as smart as he was, he completely forgot about everything that was happening. The parent night, calling Rosie 'our,' referring to themselves as the Holmes family...

"Oh no." Sherlock spoke as he sat down. "I, no but."

Mycroft quickly shushed him by standing up. "Sherlock stop blabbering and actually accept what's going on here. You may be a genius but you can be incredibly dull... and expensive I lost $300 but Greg owes me $40 because of the domestic fight between you and John."

Sherlock at this point was just ignoring Mycroft and finally grabbed his coat. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. We will work this out and I'll see how he feels."

Mycroft arched his eyebrows. "You? Sherlock Holmes? Talking is not one of your strengths brother of mine."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and put his jacket down. "Oh? Then please, show me how to talk to... men."

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "Please I don't know how to do it but I can at least give you tips. Here, I'll be John and you talk to me as if I was him."

Sherlock scrunched his face up in disgust. "I would rather not imagine John as my brother."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Suck it up and accept the nightmares. Now," he cleared his throat and did a higher pitched voice. "Sherlock I'm home! hello Sherlock I'm still pissed at you."

Sherlock scowled at Mycroft but rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll play-"

"Don't break character." Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock blinked in confusion and sighed. "John, to begin I just want to say-"

"Oh I love you too Sherlock." Mycroft says bored as he types on his phone earning a strong glare from Sherlock.

"If you don't put that phone down I will throw it out this window."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and put it away before locking eyes with Sherlock. "You were saying?"

Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head. "Hold on give me a minute."

Sherlock quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Mycroft heard him shuffling, uncapping, and the sound of a helium machine being used. Sherlock returned and Mycroft groaned loudly. In front of him was a red balloon with a poorly drawn face, now tied to mycroft's hand.

"Okay now I'm ready." Sherlock said, pleased with himself. "John I want to start off by saying... I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you about Ketamine because I knew you would overreact like you always-"

"No, Sherlock, you're trying to make him forgive you not stab you with the nearest object." Mycroft said, rubbing his face tiredly.

Sherlock sat down on the chair and locked eyes with the red balloon. "However you should know I genetically changed the chemical sequence so it couldn't hurt you, Mrs. Hudson, or Rosie because I truly care for all of you."

Mycroft frowned. "What about me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "I never touch you with my breath, Mycroft."

Mycroft nodded and waved for Sherlock to continue, which he did.

"I gave the drug to Kat because she had a girlfriend. Guess who it was? The second victim. Her name was Beatrice Lauren, partner; Kat Grinly. The two of them died because I guarantee they both shared the drug together. I grabbed the Ketamine from the police scene because I can't let this drug getting into the wrong hands. But John you must understand that this drug can't KILL people. Yes, everything I said implies that I murdered many people but that's not the case at all. This drug has the ability to knock people out or paralyze or even cause paranoia but nothing else. It can't kill them. So somebody else knows about the Ketamine that I have been giving people because they somehow are finding ways to kill them after I weaken them. It's sick and twisted and, oh so clever. Brilliant actually, I mean to know that a man is going out giving a chemically engineered drug to people so they become out of focus and then knowing the precise time when they would use it so they can attack when most vulnerable is ghastly... which makes this case so amazing but I NEED you, John Watson, to help me find the other people and I promise that I will not use the drug again if you and Rosie come back... because I... well, John Hamish Watson, I love you." Sherlock said spinning around and pointing at the red balloon.

Right at that moment, Greg had opened the door and only saw Sherlock pointing at a bored Mycroft and shout the words 'I love you.'

To say that Greg was having an off day would be an understatement. "Um, I love you too?" Greg joked.

Sherlock turned and scowled at Greg. "Oh bloody hell what do YOU want?"

Greg however ignored Sherlock and turned to Mycroft. "Listen I can't give you the $40 from the two boys petty argument-"

"Petty?!" Sherlock gasped, insulted.

"But I can on the other hand take you to a restaurant where I have a coupon." Greg finished.

Mycroft arched his eyebrows and shrugged, standing up and fixing his jacket. "Sounds good I'll see you in the cab."

Greg nodded at Mycroft and smirked at a confused Sherlock. "Good luck with John, give him a kiss for me will you?"

Sherlock growled and tried to throw his shoe but Greg shut the door just in time. "You, Mycroft Holmes, are going on a date?"

Mycroft sighed and patted Sherlock's shoulder. "Good luck with John. Oh and you may want this."

Mycroft carefully pulled out a voice recorder that had recorded Sherlock's entire speech. Sherlock slowly took it and nodded at Mycroft, a silent thank you. Mycroft nodded back and left 221B.

John sighed as he sat at the parent night. He was pissed at Sherlock. No, he wasn't pissed; he was hurt. But anger was his default mode for when Sherlock does something stupid so that was his only excuse. Him and Rosie were sat on the carpet during which Joan was having everyone do some exercise with their babies. John was not in the mood and was lazily moving Rosie's legs back and forth like she was pedaling a bike.

"John?" Joan asked, appearing right next to him.

John looked up, startled. "Oh, hey Joan..."

Joan smiled softly and sat next to him, picking up Rosie and doing the exercise for him. "You seem stressed, everything ok? How's Sherlock?"

John flinched at the name and sighed. "Sherlock and I had a fight and I said things I didn't mean but at the time I did mean them and he probably hates me and... god I screwed up." John moaned as he pressed his hands into his eyes.

Joan nodded in sympathy as John felt a tear escape his eye and fall down his face. "He probably never wants to see Rosie and I again, hell I don't deserve to see him again."

"He probably does want to see you again." Came a gravelly voice from behind him.

John turned and saw Sherlock sheepishly standing there, the other mothers quiet after listening to John's story. "Sherlock? I... what are you doing here?"

Sherlock cleared his throat and awkwardly eyed all the other mothers before looking back over at John. "Well I may want to explain more... privately?"

John was still angry and stunned but mutely nodded and picked up Rosie, putting her into Joan's smirking face. Sherlock gently grabbed John's hand and led them to the back of the room with a door for privacy.

"John I-"

"No, don't apologize... actually wait no I want an apology but I want a reason for it, Sherlock. And don't you dare say research or I will punch you in the face." John growled out.

Sherlock sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I needed a distraction."

John cocked an eyebrow. "Oh a distraction? From what? Rosie and I? Were we too much for you or something? Sherlock please do explain what you mean by 'distraction' because I sure as hell do NOT understand."

Sherlock frowned and looked around the room they were in. "I wanted to test out the drug because I was... doing research and John please understand what I'm saying! It was an experiment to see what would happen with any of the murderers that Lestrade has cooked up and whether they would choose the victims that I 'intoxicated' and clearly Ketamine is powerful enough to daze the victim because two people are dead now! But you, Rosie, and Mrs. Hudson weren't in danger because..." Sherlock faltered at the next line earning a scowl from John.

"Because what Sherlock? What? You didn't think it would affect us because we didn't know or were you just being an arrogant-"

"Because I CARE about you." Sherlock spoke lowly.

John laughed bitterly. "Care? You don't care about me or any of us! If you did you wouldn't be fucking around with my emotions or kissing me randomly or selling drugs to a woman found dead! You would actually be there for me... for us."

Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How can I possibly do that if I'm feeling love towards you?"

Everything stopped at that. John froze, Sherlock was trying to control his breathing and most likely Mycroft was knowing about this and therefore giving Greg a $20 bill. John blinked in confusion and searched Sherlock's face for any sign of lying or even intoxication. Sherlock Holmes doesn't experience love, hell he doesn't experience emotion in general, really.

"Sherlock? What, what do you mean?" John asked in almost a whisper.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled out the recording. "Just listen to this and it will explain it all."

John frowned and held the recorder, still emotionally confused. "What? Why what's on this?"

"The whole thing, everything I thought about for the experiment, what Ketamine does, everything about the case." Sherlock said, waving his hands.

John sighed heavily. "Sherlock this isn't about the bloody case it's about how we feel and-"

"Just listen to it." Sherlock whispered. "Please."

John locked eyes with Sherlock and sighed before pressing play and holding it up to his ear. It was silent except the muted voices from the recording machine as John's face changed in accordance with what was being said. Sherlock was desperately trying to find something to distract him before he did something else stupid but before he could grab something from the shelf, John was letting out a quiet sob. Sherlock turned and John was holding the recorder with it at full volume, locking eyes with Sherlock. Sherlock didn't understand and was about to ask before John, with tears in his eyes, pressed play.

"Because I... well, John Hamish Watson, I love you."

Sherlock held eye contact with John as he slowly lowered the machine and walked towards Sherlock.

"You are such an idiotic genius." John whispered before gripping Sherlock's scarf and pulling him forward to connect their lips.

They both didn't know what to do at first as John pressed their lips together. His eyes were shut and Sherlock shut his too before raising his hands and cupping his face. They moved their lips together, cautiously as Sherlock added more heat into it.

"I," kiss "didn't," kiss "think," kiss "you would," kiss "forgive me."

John pulled away breathless as he chuckled deeply. "Oh I don't."

Sherlock frowned before John dragged him forward abruptly and moved his lips to his ear. "And I plan to punish you because of that."

The blush that covered Sherlock's face was enough to make John grin and bite his ear playfully. The two boys pulled away after that and Sherlock searched his face.

"I don't understand I didn't think you would return my feelings."

John rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "When I yelled at you that night, about not being family, part of the reason was because it was so damn painful to call you my husband or Rosie's father or anything like that because... well I wanted it to be true and to call somebody what you want them to be, well that's the most terrible crime a person can commit. I wanted to hear you say it but anger got the best of me and I, oh Sherlock I didn't mean anything by it, you know that right? You're still family, you're still Rosie's father hell your my husband for this dumb ass parent club. But above all you're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose that."

Sherlock stared at John as he processed the words. The feeling he felt was weird, different and made him feel like he wanted to either throw up or take John Watson right here, right now.

"You'll always be my best friend cause you're all I have." Sherlock spoke softly as he caresses John's cheek with a small smile.

John closed his eyes fondly and connected their lips together, locking his hands behind his neck. Pulling back, worry was etched across John's face.

"But Sherlock now that you've explained this to me, how will you explain to everyone else? A lot of people think you're dangerous already, they'll most likely arrest you for the murders and I can't let that happen! We need to find who finished the job."

Sherlock whimpered as John disconnected their lips but frowned nonetheless at John's statement. "Well obviously I didn't kill them because Ketamine can't do that unless you overdose but I specifically gave her only enough for one hit. Yes I could be arrested for taking part of the murder but we don't have to worry about that. What we need to focus on is the connection between the two. Yes the two victims found dead were girlfriends but how do we know that they didn't share the drug with anyone else? I got a text when I was heading over to see you from Lestrade saying they found another victim but I don't understand what it could be from. At the moment the daycare is the only place similar to the two victims, now we just need to see who this next one is and start finding the suspects."

John nodded and quickly held Sherlock's hand. "I'm always gonna be here Sherlock, you know that right?"

Sherlock squeezed John's hand in return and quickly pecked his lips. "And I for you."

The two boys smiled as they exited the closet, earning some knowing glances from the mom's especially with Joan who gave Rosie back to John. "You boys feeling better?"

John chuckled as blush covered his neck. "Yes we are better, thank you Joan. I'll be here next time okay?"

Joan smiled. "Same time as always! Oh and let the girls at the daycare know that training is tonight from 5-8!"

John returned the smile and nodded. "Will do, Joan!"

Sherlock had a strong grip on John's hand as he jerked him forward, a small pout on his lips. "I don't like the way she smiles at you..."

John bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Sherlock it was just a smile!"

"But those 'smiles' should be reserved for only me..."

John laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're gonna be a jealous boyfriend aren't you?"

Sherlock blushed slightly as he just tightened his grip on John's hand and walked the two of them to their car, ready to go look at some more dead bodies... hey nobody said their lives would be normal!

To be continued! Don't worry the fanfic isn't over but I thought I would end this chapter as adorable as I can in apology for the previous chapter! I appreciate so much the feedback I'm getting from everybody and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! If you have any more suggestions, comments or requests for future fanfics, please comment below! yousaydoctorisaywho out *mic drop*


	4. Chapter 4

By the time John and Sherlock got to the scene, all the police officers were chatting and taking pictures of the crime. Greg and Mycroft were talking to one another and to Sherlock's surprise, Mycroft was softly smiling at whatever Greg was saying.

"Hey John maybe WE should start a bet to see if they get into anything sexual." Sherlock whispered.

John scrunched his nose up and nudged Sherlock. "As much as I would like to take bets on what position your brother would be doing with Greg, I would rather keep whatever sanity I have left."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered something about John being a 'muppet' before walking over to the dead body. John put his hands in his pockets and approached the two men.

"So what happened this time?"

Greg looked up and cleared his throat. "Well it's another woman and this time it's gotten weirder... you probably know her, actually. She went by Susan?"

At the mention of her name, John felt his dinner crawl up from his stomach in depression. "Oh god no."

Greg nodded and they both looked over at the kind woman's lifeless body. "Apparently she was leaving the daycare, last one out and was heading to a parents night meeting when she just, collapsed. We looked at her body and sure enough there was still red under her fingertips and it seemed like she was under some intoxication before dropping dead. She did make it to her car and by the looks of it was halfway to unlocking it. She smashed her head into the window of the car, breaking it slightly, before slumping down and just... stopped breathing."

John frowned and felt a stab of suspicion as he stared at the back of Sherlock's coat. "Intoxication, huh?"

Greg frowned and flickered his eyes back and forth between him and Sherlock. "Are you two still fighting or...?"

"Well we did make out in a storage closet at a parent meeting so if you call that fighting then by all means yes we were." John spoke distracted as he slowly walked up to Sherlock.

Mycroft chuckled as Greg's realization blossomed across his face. "Really Greg you had to ask didn't you?"

Greg flushed red as he ducked his head slightly. "Well he was eyeing Sherlock with this look in his eye and-"

"That, my dear Lestrade, is something called lust." Mycroft spoke as he licked his finger and grabbed a $20 out of his wallet.

Greg froze as he slowly looked at Mycroft. "But you have looked at me like that before and I always thought you were just pissed at me because Sherlock constantly is and calls me a 'muppet' if I say something stupid."

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he rocked on his heels, watching the Baker Street Boys at work. "Well obviously I was otherwise you wouldn't have asked me out on that date yesterday."

The tips of Greg's ears turned bright red as he coughed and mumbled about going to talk to some witnesses while Mycroft just smirked and watched the boys work. Sherlock walked around Karen's body with a frown and crouched down to look at her fingers than the scene itself. The window was cracked but there was no blood on it or on her head.

"Odd..." Sherlock murmured as he looked down at ground level.

He could imagine it perfectly; Susan was closing up the daycare after every child was taken home and every employee clocked out for the night. She was nervous and needed to relax with some sort of drug.

Sherlock froze. "But what drug?"

John, who was standing next to him watching him work, cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what drug'?"

Sherlock looked up at John and frowned. "Well if we are following the other common symptoms of the lesbian couple that died who both had worked at the daycare, they used Ketamine therefore slowing down any part in their body that would cause all sorts of self defense to be destroyed. Then they were murdered by our mysterious person and left for dead at their home. Everything is in common, the daycare, the feeling of being watched, but now we have Susan who I guarantee was not given any Ketamine from me."

John frowned and sighed. "Alright how about I go and talk to Joan at the parents night to see if anything has happened there, see if any witnesses noticed anything."

Sherlock frowned. "But what would I do?"

John chuckled. "I don't know get some evidence and discuss with Greg about the scene."

Sherlock cautiously walked over and held John's hand with a blush. "I don't want to talk to 'Greg,' he's annoying. Why don't I go with you?"

John rolled his eyes and pecked Sherlock's cheek. "You'll be fine! I'm not gonna be long and then we can meet up at home okay?"

Sherlock grumbled but nonetheless nodded and took John's hand, laying a kiss on it. "See you then."

As Sherlock walked away, John became acutely aware of all the blubbering police officers as well as an annoyed Mycroft who grumbled as he threw a $20 at a laughing Greg.

Sherlock paced across 221B as he kept flickering his eyes back to the board where all the evidence was kept; photos, 3D prints of bodies, different view points, the whole deal. He froze and spun on his heel as he took Kat's photo and lined it up next to Susan's. They both seemed to be laid down in the same form; one arm laid above the head, legs spread like they are running and the fingertips still containing life. Sherlock jumped up and looked closer at the picture and frowned. But she didn't have the ketamine how did she do it? Sherlock froze. John was going to question Joan, the one woman who has been part of all the victim's lives. The parent meeting, something they all had been trying to go to. Kat and her girlfriend were heading home and by the way the house looked, it seemed as though they were in a rush. Sherlock bolted over to get his coat and quickly got his phone out, dialing John's number.

"John? JOHN?!" Sherlock cursed as it went to voicemail but he knew he had to calm down or everything would blow up in his face.

He kept his phone in his pocket as he began to inspect the photos of the scene in a hurry. Check the items they were holding and everything else that was part of it. Aha, there it is. In the photo where Sherlock took the picture standing in the hallway with clear access to the window, there were a bunch of papers littered across the kitchen table. Quickly moving to the next photo of the dead girlfriend, there's a picture of her purse. It's unzipped and inside there's a folded piece of paper. Sherlock smirked to himself as he finally went to Susan's photo. There's yet another purse with a folded paper inside. It's all coming together. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he felt himself be pulled into his mind palace as images and moments flew through his head. Suddenly he was back to when John and Sherlock were leaving the meeting after they made up.

'Oh! And let the girls at the daycare know that training is at 5-8!'

'Girls at the daycare'

'Training.'

"Training" Sherlock whispered aloud.

Ketamine 'trains' your body to become submissive to everything and therefore any form of attack. She was using phrases in her speech to alert Sherlock that she wasn't who she seemed. The training at the meeting is what Sherlock needs to know about and when he realizes what she really did, then maybe, just maybe he will be able to get enough proof and arrest her.

"Shit." Sherlock gasped as he stood up.

John was at Joan's meeting.

The minute John walked into the meeting, something seemed off. Looking around, almost every other chair was not being sat on. Joan was at the front at a single chair facing everybody else. There were machines around the room like ventilation tanks with some sort of air inside of it, floating particles visible there as though something was crushed and put into a vapor form. John carefully sat down close to the back as Joan cleared her throat and smiled at everyone.

"Good evening all my daycare employees and parents!" Joan chirped out as all the girls chorused back a hello. "I see John Holmes has joined us as well so everyone please give him a warm welcome as we do our training and exercises! Can somebody also explain the rules while I prepare everything?"

One woman raised her hand and Joan smiled warmly as she walked around the room, flipping a switch on the ventilators creating a whirring noise as a slight haze began to flow out the vents. John frowned as he watched her movement. Something seemed familiar with the way she walked, it was as though she had a mission to do and was not going to let anyone get in the way of it.

The woman walked over and smiled at John. "Hello! So your Sherlock's husband correct?"

John winced at that and just sighed. "Yes, in a way."

The woman frowned. "In a way? Oh it doesn't matter, regardless my name is Maria! So here at the meetings we start with meditation with organic herbs that make you feel so calm almost like you can't feel anything and it's great because all the stress of caring for children and annoying husbands, I have a feeling you deal with that, is finally just let go!"

John chuckled likely. "You can say that again about annoying. I have found body parts in my fridge and-"

John stopped at the look of panic on Maria's face and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry sorry that was too extreme."

"Oh don't worry that happened with my ex husband once too! He ran off and never appeared again!" Maria said with a loud obnoxious laugh.

John frowned. "Do you want me to, like, make a report of that? Cause that's not normal, seriously I would know I am dating a detective."

Maria laughed again. "Okay anyways so after the meditation, Joan sends us back to our homes and let's us just think you know? And go through our everyday life struggles and usually I pass out and wake up and feel great! Sometimes I wake up and I had broken something from passing out but it's okay because I'm fine afterwards but it's nerve wracking cause I feel deep down that something bad is happening but her organic herbs are just wonderful."

As Maria was talking, John took all those details and sorted it through his head. Organic herbs that make you pass out, break things, and feel drugged in a way? That is all what ketamine would do to the victims before they died. But how were they dying and how were they getting the drug pumped through their systems if there isn't any form of needle or pill?

"So then, uh, how do you get these, um, organic herbs pumped through your body?" John asked as he eyed Joan's movements as she examined everyone until she finally locked eyes with John.

"Well you see those ventilators? Usually we put water vapor in them to just add some easy breathing but Joan, being the wonderful woman she is, put her homemade herbs in them!"

John nodded and suddenly froze. It's being ventilated and John is in the room. Shit.

"Oh well thank you but I have to leave." John said suddenly standing up and feeling a wave of confusion as Joan walked up with a smile. "John didn't she explain to you the last rule? You don't leave until I tell you to."

John blinked as his vision was becoming a tad hazy. "What you do?" He slurred.

"It's ok John don't worry here sit down." Joan said softly.

John blinked again sluggishly as he desperately held her hand. "How... are ya gettin... the herbs? I... only know... one personnn..."

Joan chuckled and held his hand. "Oh John, you're very clueless if you don't know what Sherlock does behind your back. He's been supplying me with it. After I saw him give it to Kat, I threatened that I would kidnap Rosie so he just gave me some. I then examined the compound and created my own. But this time nobody is safe from it. But it's ok John, I can tell you this because you won't make it back to 221B after all of it is pumped through your system."

John whined lowly in his throat as he worried about Rosie's protection with Mrs. Hudson right now. "Stay... away frommm... my daughhttterrrr..."

Joan rolled her eyes and pushed John on the floor as he inhaled more and more. "Don't worry I promised I wouldn't hurt Rosie... never made a promise about you though."

John groaned as he started to drag himself to the door but Joan just slowly followed him. "John John John, do you think of me as that dumb or do you think you can try and leave? The mediation isn't over until I say it's over. And by over I mean one of these lucky ladies gets to leave tonight and not come back. I can let you choose John, if you want. Who would it be? Maria? Susanna? Katie? Julia? Or would you rather just sacrifice yourself as the good little solider you are?"

John continued his army crawl despite his vision adding different colors and his arms becoming slightly numb. "Stop... plea...se."

"John I can't stop don't you get it? With this power of making people crumble at my finger tips, oh it's wonderful John! All the people here in my grasp and I could kill any of you, and nobody would know until the police found your body. Wanna know how I kill them John, do you? It's quite simple actually. John you don't realize it but you've been here for two hours. The meeting stared at 5 and it's 7 right now. One more hour and your body will not be able to handle this much of a drug in your body. Overdose is so simple John. But here's the trick. I have hidden anecdotes in a pocket of every person here, except for one. All of you go home and when you feel the sudden fiery feeling in your chest as all the oxygen leaves your body and you're begging for mercy, when suddenly you feel something in your pocket. It is the one thing to save you. The person takes it and passes out. They wake up and do not remember a thing and carry on with everything else. It's a cycle John. A cycle of elimination. Natural selection at its finest. Somebody here is not worthy of time or any of its essence and isn't a person worthy for society. Society needs change, John, and it has to be done by people motivated to do so. But then there's others who care more about their job than family. So when they're struggling for breath as they go through a heart attack or their lungs have had enough, they try to find anything to stop it but it's too late. They can't find any medicine and drop dead, oxygen left in their fingers from trying to find that last drop of hope. So, John Watson, let's hope you have your own personal drop of hope left in you, ay?"

John had frozen to listen to Joan as her cruel intentions were laid out. This whole time it wasn't from the children, it was ventilation it was all a lie all a trick and they were so blind. He had to tell Sherlock. He sat for another moment as he gained some clarity back as he struggled to stand up when he heard Joan's voice echo.

"Alright everyone! You're free to go as it is 8! And remember, check your purse when you get home and have a hopefully safe night!"

John glared at her as she just smirked. Everyone moved in a jumble, many of them tripping and groaning and screaming. John heard it all as his vision became worse and he neared a taxi that had pulled over. Stumbling and clinging to it the man rolled down the window in concern.

"Sir are you ok?"

John gulped as his head began to pound. "Please... 221B Baker Street... fast... please."

The taxi driver nodded frantically and helped John in the car as he began to sweat.

Sherlock had been pacing the room frantically as he looked at the clock. 8:15 and John wasn't home yet. In clear frustration, Sherlock called Mycroft and demanded his assistance after mrs. Hudson dropped off Rosie to Sherlock but him being as nervous and annoyed as he was, began to question a crying Rosie and shout at her as he shot at the wall. Rule number one in parenting was made clear by Mycroft that he should not shoot in the presence of a child. Mycroft had dragged Greg along who nonetheless was pleased to see an angry Sherlock though that quickly faded when he threatened to make Greg the wall.

"Sherlock," Greg said as he bounced Rosie on his knee. "I don't understand why you think Joan would do this, she's kind and has given us such a lead on the case and is super involved in the community. Are you maybe jealous that she is out with John tonight?"

Sherlock stomped his foot and growled menacingly at Greg. "I am NOT jealous! I am just annoyed that John didn't let me join him because I could've helped and-"

They were all cut off by a sharp and repeated knocking at the door.

"Nobody's home! Leave a message I probably won't listen to and I will promptly tell you to go away." Sherlock shouted.

"Um does a John Watson live here however?"

The door flew open as Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the worried taxi driver. "Yes, why do you ask? He's my... boyfriend."

The taxi driver sighed and quickly ran down the steps, Sherlock following as he pointed at a very ill John who gasped weakly as Sherlock's eyes widened and quickly ran to him.

"John?! Oh my bloody hell John say something!" Sherlock said as he caressed his face.

"Ghdnvjjv." John moaned out.

"Fuck." Sherlock swore as he scooped John up in his arms.

"Uh hey he still has to pay-" the taxi driver began but in one swift movement Sherlock whipped out his gun and pointed at him. "Ok you know never-mind tonight is on me!"

Sherlock growled at the man before he ran up the stairs and put him right on the couch, causing Mycroft and Greg to hurry over as well.

"What the bloody hell-" Greg began.

"NOTF NOW GREG!" Sherlock shouted at him before turning his attention back to John.

Mycroft rose his eyebrows so far up you would think it would disappear under his hair but looked Greg's equally shocked face.

"He remembered... my name?" Greg whispered as Mycroft just smirked to himself and put a $20 in his coat pocket.

"Ah love, it truly disguises a lot of things-"

"Can you stop being so philosophical and help me with John?! He's trying to say something everyone shut up." Sherlock shouted as John weakly gripped Sherlock's shirt.

"Joan... meeting... drug... the others... have... anecdote... don't take... but share..." John croaked out as he held his throat and began to whimper.

Sherlock stood up abruptly and stared at John for a minute before turning sharply to Mycroft and Greg. "You two watch over him and I swear if you let him die I will cast you off to an island with no civilization causing you to die slowly and painfully. Do I make myself clear?"

Mycroft was unfazed but nonetheless just nodded while Greg just froze and mutely agreed. Sherlock ruffled his hair and quickly pecked John on the top of his head.

"You'll be ok. You'll be ok."

And Sherlock ran out the door, slamming it shut. Mycroft and Greg looked at each other before carefully caring for John.

Sherlock didn't know where to look. John was too ill to be asked questions and by the looks of his state and the amount of drugs in his system was dangerous so he had to hurry. He wracked his brain for one of the daycare employees because they must have had been there or maybe even a parent. Sherlock froze and remembered the woman from their first parent meeting. He remembered that flash of jealousy-

"I don't get jealous!" Sherlock hissed to himself as he continued to search his mind when he remembered that the woman lived just a block down.

A taxi would take too long so he opted to run. He never realized how fast he could actually go when John was in trouble. He took a sharp corner and sure enough she had left the front door open, most likely due to the drugs in the poor woman's system. Sherlock heard faint crying and probably thought that her son had seen his mother collapse. Quickly speeding up and slamming open the door, he saw she had fallen a few feet away. The woman moaned as Sherlock approached her.

"Please... help..." the woman whispered, her fingers stretching for her purse.

Sherlock quickly picked it up and rummaged through it, looking for some pill bottle or anything close to it. Suddenly he saw a glass jar at the bottom with the words 'eat me.' It had to be the anecdote and he had to bring it to John. But that inner human side of him (horribly annoying by the way) was saying John would be beyond angry. But if it was between John being an angry hedgehog and him being a dead hedgehog, Sherlock would rather him be angry at him.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I have to take this." Sherlock whispered as he began to leave.

"Wait." She whispered out. "Please... come back..."

Sherlock was hesitant but slowly kneeled next to her. "What is it? I can't give you this because my... John is in trouble and I need to save his life."

The woman froze for a minute before nodding slowly. "I understand... but please... when they take my body... don't let them take photos. I don't want my son... to see that. Or my husband. I understand it's the protocol but please do that, for me."

Sherlock couldn't move when she sad that because he was feeling something he shouldn't ever feel; guilt. "I will make sure they don't take photos... I'm sorry for this, really I am but I have to leave or he will die too."

The woman nodded before coughing. "Wait one more thing... this John you're saving... you make sure you protect him... with everything you have and love him... because it takes a hell of a man... to take another life for another... treat him well, boy, treat him like he is a bloody treasure..."

Sherlock, as he stood up and walked out the door, let a tear fall down his cheek as he heard her last breath be exhaled out.

TO BE CONTINUED! Is John alive? Will Sherlock be too late? What will John do if he finds out about the woman's death? Where's Joan?! All will be revealed next time! As always your comments and follows are much appreciated and you can follow me on insta and tumblr with the user yousaydoctorisaywho! There we can talk about fic ideas as well as any ideas for chapters! But please leave comments as it helps with writing :) thanks!


End file.
